100 Ans à Vivre
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. New Moon n'a jamais eu lieu. Edward n'a jamais fait de promesse aux Volturi. Alors que va faire Bella de son petit ami de 17 ans alors qu'elle en a plus de vingt ? FourShot
1. Chapter 1

_**Traduction française de 100 Years To Live « Cent ans à vivre »**_

_**L'oeuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**100 Years To Live est une création géniale de Not Done Baking**_

_**Traduction par Lex Lina**_

_**Lien Original Fiction, .net/s/3635564/1/100_Years_to_Live**_

_**Lien Original Auteur, .net/u/328925/not_done_baking**_

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !**_

_**Résumé : New Moon n'a jamais eu lieu. La dernière année de Lycée d'Edward et Bella passe tranquillement. Edward n'a jamais fait de promesse aux Volturi. Alors que va faire Bella de son petit ami de 17 ans alors qu'elle en a plus de vingt ?**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Histoire Complète en Quatre Chapitres

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 01**

**Chanson utilisée : 100 years to live par Five For Fighting**

_J'ai 15 ans pour un moment_

_Pris entre 10 et 20 ans_

_Et je ne fais que rêver_

_Comptant les façons de me rendre où tu es_

_xoxo_

Mon premier jour en seconde année est aussi effrayant que le jour de la première. Je souris, tentant de m'empêcher de fermer les yeux alors que Renée prend une énième photo ce matin. C'est une tradition pour elle de photographier chaque moment de mon premier jour d'école.

Je suis persuadée qu'elle m'aurait photographier en train de me raser les jambes si je la laissais faire.

« Chérie est ce que tu es prête ? ». Je soupire.

_Serais je un jour prête ?_

Cynthia était ma meilleure amie durant tout le collège, mais l'été avant notre entrée au lycée l'a transformée. Elle a grandit d'au moins quinze centimètres, a pris des formes et de la poitrine, ce qui, comme le savent toutes les adolescentes, lui donne le droit d'être une conne qui snobe dotée d'un petit ami skateur.

_Ouais. Nous étions bonnes amies._

Je souris à ma mère. « Bien sur que je le suis. ».

Cynthia et moi ne sommes plus amies, mais ma mère n'est pas au courant de ça. Elle n'est pas au courant du fait que toutes ces fois où je vais au cinéma avec mes amis, je suis, en réalité, à la bibliothèque, faisant mon chemin dans les grandes œuvres de la section littérature.

Même si je suis aigrie sur le fait que Cynthia me quitte pour Ryan... ou Brian... ou Matt, je sais qu'au fond, je suis juste jalouse. Jalouse qu'elle ai pu trouver le bonheur que j'ai tant lu dans mes livres, et cela même si son bonheur ne durera pas.

L'image du vrai bonheur n'a jamais été très claire à mes yeux, d'abord avec Renée et Charlie et, toutes les histoires d'amour ratées de Renée qui ont suivies par la suite. Mais tous les grands classiques m'ont donné envie d'en avoir une, et même ceux qui n'étaient pas terribles mais que j'ai rapidement lu après avoir finis les plus connus.

Je ne peux qu'espérer et rêver qu'un jour, je trouverais mon propre amour. Même s'il ne dure pas, ces moments merveilleux me seront précieux.

xoxo

_J'ai 22 ans pour un moment_

_Elle se sent mieux que jamais_

_Et nous sommes en feu_

_Faisant notre retour depuis Mars_

_xoxo_

C'est dangereux. La direction que nous prenons. Et pourtant, je suis la courbe, de plus en plus bas, le long de son cou. La peau souple et douce ne parvenant pas à protéger ses précieuses veines, ses lignes de vie, du danger venant de l'extérieur.

Ses halètements emplissent l'air calme, me passionnant et m'excitant. Ses petites mains appuyées contre mon dos et mon cou, me pressant contre elle alors que mon esprit tente désespérément de me dire de m'écarter.

Mais la sensation de son corps contre le mien, la volonté, l'attachement effrénée, repoussent toute pensée de mon esprit.

Je souris contre sa peau alors qu'elle me redirige, à l'aide de ses mains et de son menton, vers ses lèvres. Son souffle entre en moi, légèrement vicié par son déjeuner, mais toujours aussi doux que d'habitude. Sa bouche s'ouvre contre la mienne, la sensation de sa langue et de ses dents me ramenant sur Terre.

Où est ce en Enfer ?

Je murmure contre ses cheveux au doux parfum. « Bella, Bella, Oh Isabella. ».

« Edward... ». Sa voix est gémissante. « Nous devons arrêter ça. ». Sa voix est mortellement sérieuse. Sa respiration calme. C'est quelque chose qui se passe depuis toutes ces années, elle blaguait une fois sur le fait que nos baisers sont les meilleurs exercices cardiaques. J'étais totalement d'accord avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus prudent pour elle, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle de trébucher et de tomber.

« Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû nous laisser aller si loin... ».

« Non ! C'est justement ça Edward. ». Elle me repousse et se tient au dessus de moi. Ses yeux sont intenses et coléreux et pourtant glacés et distants. C'est encore une autre des qualités de Bella que j'ai appris à aimer et à chérir.

« Edward, je veux cela. Je veux aller plus loin. Je veux être capable d'embrasser librement et sans limitation. ». Son regard profond sont larmoyant et cela me brise le cœur d'entendre de tels mots venant d'elle, de réaliser que je ne pourrais satisfaire ses désirs peu importe combien la force et la puissance que je possède.

Elle s'agenouille près de moi et prend mes mains. « Je veux te faire l'amour Edward... ». Bella n'est jamais aussi entreprenante et même si cela me peine, j'adore entendre ses pensées les plus intimes. « Et je ne peux le faire si je suis humaine. ».

Je serre les dents, sentant que mon cœur déjà mort se brise avec le sien. « Tu sais que je ne peux te changer Bella. ».

« J'en suis venue à le réaliser. Tu m'as éloignée de tout le monde, rendant impossible pour Carlisle de me changer. C'est juste que je ne peux pas comprendre Edward. Tu dis que tu m'aimes et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi et pourtant tu me refuses la seule chose que je désire le plus. La seule chose qui nous permet d'être ensemble pour toujours... Penses tu que j'aime être plus vieille que toi ? De quelques années, OK, je peux supporter. Mais qu'en sera t il dans cinq ans, lorsque j'aurais 27 ans. C'est une décennie de plus que toi et je ne sais pas si je serais d'accord avec cela.». Elle prend une grande respiration et me regarde avec des yeux sombres et brillants.

« J'ai besoin que tu prennes une décision Edward. Et j'ai besoin que tu la prennes rapidement. ». Elle semble vraiment désolée pour ce qu'elle compte faire. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être télépathe pour être capable de savoir ce qui arrive. « Je vais aller dormir pour ce soir et lorsque je me réveillerai, j'aurais besoin de ta réponse si oui ou non tu comptes me changer. ».

Elle m'embrasse avec douceur. Je lui demande, poussant encore la limite. « Et si je réponds non ? ».

Elle s'arrête au niveau de la porte et soupire. « Dans ce cas, je me ferais un sac, prendrais la voiture et retournerais à Forks. Je te vois dans la matinée. ».

Elle quitte la pièce. Je l'écoute marcher le long du couloir jusque dans la chambre. Je soupire et m'appuie sur le canapé, me perdant dans mes pensées.

Elle me donne le pire des ultimatums. La changer ou la laisser partir. Je sais que je ne peux la forcer à rester, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la changer. Lui retirer son âme. Son âme est ce que j'aime chez elle. Son indulgence et son acceptation. Tout ce dont elle a fait preuve envers moi ces dernières années.

Et pourtant, je sais que ces choses vont lentement disparaître de notre relation si je continue à lui refuser ses souhaits. Mais je sais que je ne peux la condamner à cette vie. Je ne veux jamais avoir à la voir boire le sang d'un animal comme une barbare. Comme moi.

Je ne veux pas retirer le rougissement de ses joues ou de ses lèvres. Lui supprimer son habilité à dormir. Sa capacité à rêver. Toutes ces choses venant d'elle que je chéris et qui lui manqueront.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de la culpabilité d'être un assassin, même si cela signifie le fait d'être avec elle pour l'éternité.

La nuit continue ainsi, un combat en moi même. Je peux être avec ma Bella pour toujours mais j'aurais à la tuer pour de bon.

J'entends Bella marcher jusqu'à la porte, son sweat shirt bruissant lorsqu'elle lève sa main pour frapper. Je dis automatiquement. « Entres. ».

Elle dit calmement. « Bonjour Edward. ». Cela semble être tout à fait normal sauf le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas en courant dans mes bras comme elle le fait normalement.

« Bonjour Bella. ». Je la regarde. Elle s'est déjà douchée et a prit son petit déjeuner. Nous sommes assis là, laissant un silence accablant entre nous.

Elle sort un rire froid. « Je suppose que je vais directement à l'essentiel... est ce que tu as pris une décision ? ».

Elle s'assoit près de moi et garde ses mains sur ses cuisses. Avant, elle se serait penchée sur moi et aurait automatiquement trouver et pris ma main.

« Oui. ».

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et finit par me prendre la main. « Et ? ».

« Isabella. Je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais le dire. Ce que je ressens pour toi est plus fort que tout ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti ou vu durant ma vie sur terre et je peux dire que j'en ai vu beaucoup. Mais... ». Je sens sa main qui se resserre sur la mienne. « … à cause de cela, je ne peux pas te changer. Je ne peux pas te tuer pour t'aimer plus longtemps... ».

Elle lâche ma main et se relève. « OK. ». Elle compte vraiment en arriver là.

Je me lève et la suis jusqu'à la porte. « Tu 'as pas à faire ça Bella. Tu n'as pas à passer par là. ».

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, touche ma joue et sourit. « Si, c'est ce que je vais faire Edward. ».

Je tiens sa main collée contre ma joue, laissant la chaleur se répandre sur ma peau. « Pourquoi ? ».

Elle laisse sortir un souffle et réfléchit à sa réponse. « Par ce que je suppose que je suis plus superficielle que je ne le pensais Edward. Je sais que tu es OK avec la différence d'age, mais je ne le suis pas. Même maintenant, j'ai cinq ans de plus que toi. Je me sens pratiquement ancienne par rapport à toi et savoir que cette différence va juste devenir plus marquée n'aide en rien. ».

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois. « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. ». Elle ouvre la porte et prend son sac qui reposait à l'extérieur. J'étais si impliqué dans mes propres pensées que je ne l'ai jamais entendu préparer son sac.

Et alors que la porte d'entrée se referme et que sa voiture démarre, je réalise quelque chose.

Elle savait que j'allais dire non.

Xoxo

_15 ans tu as encore le temps._

_Du temps à acheter et du temps à perdre_

_15 ans il n'y a jamais eu meilleur vœu que celui ci_

_Quand tu n'as que 100 ans à vivre_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**100 Years To Live « Cent ans à vivre »**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**100 Years To Live, à Not Done Baking**_

_**Traduction par Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 02**

**Chanson utilisée : 100 years to live par Five For Fighting**

_J'ai 33 ans pour un moment_

_Toujours le même, mais tu vois je suis un ils_

_un enfant à venir_

_une famille à l'esprit_

xoxo

Mon sourire est pour Bella, et je fais courir ma main sur son ventre arrondi. « Ça sera une fille. ».

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir Jake. En plus, ne voulais tu pas un garçon ? Lui apprendre des trucs de loup garou et d'autres idées comme ça ? ».

Ses yeux brillent d'une joie pure. Quelque chose qui arrive rarement chez Bella. « Eh bien, nous aurons un garçon la prochaine fois... ».

Elle lève un sourcil vers moi. « La prochaine fois ?... Nous aurons deux enfants ? ».

Je fais machine arrière. « Ben. Si c'est ce que tu veux. ».

Elle regarde ma main sur son ventre et en fait le tour avec son doigt. « Peut être. Dans quelques années. ». Un regard inquiet traverse son visage. « Peut être que nous n'aurions pas dû attendre si longtemps avant d'avoir des enfants. Je veux dire qu'il y a un seuil limite pour les femmes. ».

Je me penche. « Bells. Un pas à la fois. ». Je l'embrasse et lui chuchote à l'oreille pour la taquiner. « Peut être que ce sont des jumeaux ! ».

« Jake... ». Je peux dire qu'elle roule des yeux. Je commence à embrasser son cou. Elle soupire et tente de me repousser. « Jake ! Premièrement arrêtes. C'est à cause de ça qu'on est dans cette situation. Vieille et enceinte. Et secundo, ce ne sera pas des jumeaux. Tu as vu l'échographie, il y avait qu'un parfait petit bébé dans l'image et pas deux. ».

Je l'embrasse au niveau de la clavicule. « Ouais, mais peut être que c'est le syndrome du jumeau caché ou un truc du genre. ».

Elle redescend son t shirt. « Il n'y en a qu'un là dedans. ». Elle se redresse, me déplaçant loin d'elle. « Qu'est ce que tu veux pour diner ? ».

« Bells. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de marcher. ». Il est naturel pour moi de m'inquiéter pour elle. Je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Ramener Bella à son état normal a été plus facile la seconde fois. Au départ, je pensais que c'était dû au fait de ma précédente expérience. Mais une fois qu'elle m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai compris que ça a été plus facile parce qu'elle avait pris la décision de se séparer de lui.

Les choses deviennent meilleures doucement. Elle a toujours ses mauvais jours. L'anniversaire du jour où elle l'a quitté, son anniversaire. Des choses simples comme ça. Elle cache bien sa déception et sa misère, tentant de m'épargner la douleur de savoir que je ne suis pas son premier choix.

Mais, ça me va d'être le second. Bien entendu, je suis aigri du fait d'être second face à un vampire mais avoir Bella qui m'aime de la façon dont elle le fait est une merveilleuse compensation.

Bella me sourit, les yeux pleins d'amour, un regard qu'elle ne donne qu'à moi. « Jake, je peux faire le diner. En plus, il n'est pas question que je te laisse cuisiner. ». Elle me donne un regard plein de pitié. « Je ne te ferais même pas confiance avec des œufs brouillés. Que veux tu manger ? ».

« Est ce que je peux aider au moins ? ».

Elle y réfléchit un moment et je la déplace doucement vers le lit pour qu'elle puisse se rallonger. « Tu peux faire la salade. ».

« Elle sort d'un sac ! ».

« Oui c'est vrai. Tu as intérêt à lire le mode d'emploi. ». Elle se relève du lit et me laisse l'aider à descendre les escaliers. « Jake, tu vas devoir me laisser cuisiner. Tu penses vraiment qu'un bébé peut être nourrit correctement avec uniquement des spaghettis ? ».

xoxo

_J'ai 45 ans pour un moment_

_La mer est haute_

_Et je me dirige vers une crise_

_Poursuivant les années de ma vie_

xoxo

Je souris à Élisabeth. C'est son dixième anniversaire et elle enlace son père avec effusion car il lui a offert un Ipod, malgré le fait que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi un enfant d'à peine dix ans aurait besoin d'un Ipod.

La vie a bien tournée entre Jake et moi, fragile au début, mais une fois que j'ai accepté que les choses soient comme elles devaient l'être, j'étais bien, même en étant dépourvue d'Edward. Jake m'a aidé. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il réalise quelle bataille interne cela à été pour moi d'accepter ma propre décision.

La vie quotidienne est devenue facile avec le temps qui passe. Mais il y a certains jours de l'année qui sont plus dures que d'autres.

Le jour où il m'a quitté. Même si c'était il y a si longtemps, ces évènements sont gravés dans mon esprit.

Le jour où il est revenu.

Le jour où il m'a emmené loin de ma famille. Ce que Edward a fait, les quelques jours après ma remise de diplôme, était vraiment ridicule. M'endormir avec du chloroforme et, dans un sens, me kidnapper vers un lieu reculé. Malgré les effets du chloroforme, je parviens à me rappeler parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé.

J'ai dit à Charlie que je passais la nuit avec Alice chez les Cullen. Après avoir souffert de plusieurs 'soins de beauté' de sa part, je me suis allongée avec Edward. Il a commencé à m'embrasser, plus intensément qu'il ne le fait d'habitude. Je peux me rappeler que je pensais qu'il allait vraiment me changer à ce instant. Puis Edward a levé sa tête et a placé un linge mouillé sur ma bouche. J'ai inhalé profondément par automatisme, dû au manque d'oxygène pour finir par me rendre compte de l'étrange odeur. Puis c'est l'obscurité.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, nous étions sur une quelconque ile des Caraïbes. Tout tenait du rêve de fille. Être 'naufragée' sur une ile déserte avec un superbe garçon. Nous n'étions pas vraiment naufragés. Il s'est avéré que la famille d'Edward possédait l'ile en question et qu'il me gardait là pour que je sois changée uniquement sous ses conditions. Initialement, j'étais en colère contre lui mais, avec Edward comme seule compagnie, j'ai rapidement laissé tomber le fait d'être silencieuse.

Mais ensuite, j'ai pris ma propre décision et je l'ai effectuée quasiment sans effort. D'une manière théâtrale, j'ai pris mon sac et me suis dirigée vers la porte sans trébucher, puis je suis montée dans ma voiture, j'ai fermé la portier et je suis partie.

Seulement pour réaliser que j'étais sur une ile et que ma voiture... par ailleurs très joli cadeau de fin d'études venant d'Edward mais que j'ai accepté avec réticence... ne flotte pas.

Edward m'a suivi jusqu'à la fin de la route, où il m'a dit de revenir dans la maison et qu'il appellerait le conducteur du ferry et qu'il arrangerait un voyage et un vol pour moi.

La voix de Jake interrompt mes pensées. « Tu te remémores. ».

« Non, je ne le fais pas. ». Je sens venir la dispute. « Si je me remémorais, cela voudrait dire que je ne pouvais pas m'en rappeler les années d'avant. ». Je le regarde et croise ses yeux sombres. « Ces souvenirs sont toujours avec moi. ». Je regrette presque instantanément les paroles que j'ai prononcé.

« Est ce que tu n'as jamais regretté ? ». Il s'assoit dans le canapé, près de moi.

« Pas exactement. Edward a refusé de me changer. Je n'aurais pas été heureuse en étant une vieille peau près de lui... ».

Il m'interrompt. « Non. Est ce que tu n'as jamais regretté de t'être mariée avec moi, de m'aimer, alors que tu aimes encore quelqu'un d'autre ? ». Sa voix est calme presque dénuée d'émotions, comme s'il se moquait de la réponse.

« Jake. ». Je prends sa large main dans la mienne. « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ? Je devrais te demander si tu n'as jamais été déçu par notre relation ! Tu ne m'as rien refusé Jake. Tu m'a offert tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que je pouvais désirer. Comment suis je supposée regretter cela ? ». Je le regarde incrédule. Je m'arrête un instant, me demandant si j'ai envie de lui poser la même question. Non. Je sais que je veux lui demander... mais est ce que je veux la réponse ?

Il me dit, comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit. « Jamais. Tout ce que j'ai dit durant toutes ces années passées tient toujours Bells. Tant que je te plais toujours autant et que tu penses que je suis plutôt séduisant, je serais OK. Je t'aime Bells. Et ça me suffit. ». Il porte mes mains à ses lèvres et les embrasse.

Je dis d'un souffle. « Je t'aime Jake. ». J'ajoute doucement. « Mais je ne vois pas comment je te mérite. ».

« Crois moi Bells. ».

xoxo

_15 ans tu as encore le temps_

_Du temps à acheter et du temps pour te perdre_

_Dans une étoile du matin_

_15 ans je suis bien avec toi_

_15 ans il n'y a pas un vœu meilleur que celui ci_

_Quand tu n'as que 100 ans à vivre_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**100 Years To Live « Cent ans à vivre »**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**100 Years To Live, à Not Done Baking**_

_**Traduction par Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 03**

**Chanson utilisée : 100 years to live par Five For Fighting**

_La moitié du temps est passée_

_Soudainement tu es avisé_

_Un autre clignement d'œil_

_et 67 ans sont passés_

_Le soleil est haut_

_On passe à autre chose_

xoxo

Elle ne savait pas que j'étais revenu à Forks.

Je la regardais silencieusement depuis le jour de son mariage. Elle était magnifique ce jour là, éclatante dans sa longue robe blanche. Pas cette brillance surnaturelle inhérente à ceux de mon espèce, mais une sorte d'aura que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

Un goût aigre doux me monta du fond de la gorge lorsque le pasteur annonçait Bella et le loup garou comme étant mari et femme. Je savais qu'elle était heureuse et c'est tout ce que je voulais pour elle, mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité. Et je voulais cela bien plus que je ne voulais son bonheur.

Elle s'est tournée vers le coin obscur du bois, dans lequel je me dissimulais. Un regard douloureux a traversé son visage de porcelaine, avant qu'elle soit appelée au bord de la falaise pour des photos. Je me suis précipité dans le bois, m'appuyant à peine sur une branche et espérant qu'elle ne m'ait pas vraiment vu.

La vie de Bella est restée calme un bon moment. Elle a suivi des cours universitaires en ligne et est devenu un professeur de littérature anglaise au lycée de Forks. J'étais surpris par le choix de son lieu de travail, sachant les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, que cette école pouvait engendrer. Mais Bella semblait contente de sa vie.

Elle fut rapidement enceinte d'une petite fille, qu'elle a nommée Élisabeth. Je souris à la référence que le loup garou a manqué. Élisabeth ressemblait trait pour trait à Bella. De grands yeux bruns, une tête couverte de sombres boucles brunes. Le loup garou aurait du boulot une fois que les garçons la remarqueraient.

Lorsque Élisabeth a eu deux ans, j'ai mis en place un compte pour ses études universitaires et je l'ai informé en envoyant une lettre anonyme. Elle a soupiré, et roulé ses yeux. Le loup garou lui demandait constamment de qui cela provenait, mais Bella ne lui a jamais dit.

Je l'ai suivie sur la falaise le lendemain de l'arrivée du courrier. Elle s'est assise près du bord, balançant ses pieds dans le vide. Je gardais mes sens en alerte, prêt à bondir, si il lui arrivait de tomber.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle a dit. « Je sais que c'est toi Edward. ». Elle semblait amusée et j'ai souris. « Je pensais l'ignorer ou aller à la banque et leur dire de retourner la somme ou un truc du même genre. Mais je te connais. Tu es sacrément borné et Élisabeth aurait eu l'argent pour ses études d'une manière ou d'une autre par ta famille...

… Merci quand même. Elle est intelligente. Elle me demande déjà de lui apprendre à lire, est ce que c'est pas dingue ? Elle a deux ans et elle veut déjà lire. Elle est fatiguée des livres simples. Je dois maintenant lui lire des histoires avec chapitres avant d'aller au lit. Je suppose qu'elle est vraiment comme moi. ».

Je sais qu'elle souriait encore, comme je le faisais. « Alors, merci. Je veux dire que, pour ce qu'on en sait, elle pourrait être acceptée à Harvard ou une autre université du même acabit. ». Ses épaules étaient secouées par un rire silencieux. « … Jake et moi ne pouvons nous le permettre, même si nous commençons à économiser dès maintenant...

… Tu le sais probablement déjà, mais peut être pas tes sœurs, je l'ai nommée d'après leurs prénoms. Élisabeth Alice Rose. Je ne pense pas que Jake s'en souvienne, sinon il aurait probablement refusé. ».

Elle a pris une grande respiration et j'ai vu une expression sérieuse apparaître sur son visage. « Edward, je sais que tu nous regardes et je suppose, que je ne peux pas vraiment te dire de nous laisser tranquille. Ce n'est pas vraiment ennuyeux, tant que tu ne deviens pas un pervers ou que tu regardes par nos fenêtres, ce qui serait dépasser les limites. Alors, fais ce dont tu as envie. Mais, je ne veux pas qu'Élisabeth te rencontre ou un autre Cullen. Au moins pas sans mon consentement...

… J'ai peur que d'une certaine manière, cela provoque qu'elle tombe sur d'autres vampires. Et je ne veux pas que ce qu'il m'est arrivé, lui arrive à elle aussi...

… Est ce idiot de ma part Edward ? Absurde ? De craindre que l'amour de ma fille soit mal engagé avant même qu'elle ne soit à l'école ? ».

Elle s'est relevée de la corniche et s'est défroissée. « Je suppose que je colle à ce que je suis. Idiote. ». Elle a ensuite fait le chemin qui mène à sa maison puis s'est retournée, me prenant par surprise. « Au revoir Edward. Encore une fois. ».

J'ai souris et suis reparti vers ma maison à Forks.

Bella n'allait pas souvent vers la falaise, seulement lorsqu'elle remarquait mes interférences dans sa vie. Des factures payées, son père poussé hors de la trajectoire d'une balle, la balle n'étant jamais retrouvée. Cette histoire l'a vexée, mais Alice a vu ce qu'il se serait passé si le père de Bella était mort. Je ne voulais pas voir Bella dans cette angoisse, encore une fois.

Lorsque Élisabeth a eu trois ans, Bella et le loup garou ont eu un fils prénommé Peter. Il était déjà fort et je n'enviais pas Bella et son loup lorsque Peter deviendrait adolescent.

J'ai finalement arrêté de vivre dans notre vieille maison de Forks et je ne faisais que visiter Bella et sa famille lors des évènements importants ou lorsque Alice avait une vision particulière.

Élisabeth a provoqué pas mal d'émoi chez les jeunes hommes, exactement comme on le pensait tous. Et malgré le fait qu'elle se baladait faisant battre et brisant des cœurs, elle trouvait tout de même le temps de se concentrer sur ses études au point d'être acceptée dans toutes les universités d'élite auxquelles elle avait postulée. Elle s'est décidée sur Yale et a étudié la médecine. Au travers d'Alice, j'ai pu voir qu'elle serait très bien dans ce domaine.

Peter, lui aussi, a répondu à nos attentes, en tant que fauteur de troubles. Il était constamment viré de l'école pour de petits écarts de conduite. Lorsque je les racontais à ma famille, Emmett en riait et disait qu'il était fier. Peter s'est ensuite décidé pour une petite faculté après avoir échoué à satisfaire aux exigences d'accession à l'université et beaucoup de persuasion de Bella.

Xoxo

_J'ai 99 ans pour un moment_

_Agonisant pour obtenir juste un autre moment_

_Et je ne fais que rêver_

_Comptant les façons de me rendre où tu es_

xoxo

Bella et le loup ont menés une vie paisible une fois que Peter et Élisabeth étaient bien établis en tant qu'adultes. Ils ont voyagé à Paris, Londres, et Rome. Ces lieux où j'ai toujours voulu emmener Bella.

C'était doux amer de voir les vacances de Bella. J'adorais voir son visage. Ce mélange de félicité et d'ébahissement alors qu'elle voyait les merveilles de ce monde. Mais même après vingt et quelques années plus tard, un goût amer me montait à la gorge, chose à laquelle je n'étais pas habitué en tant que vampire, lorsque je remarquais la personne qui lui tenait la main.

C'était de la jalousie. Je l'avais déjà ressentit auparavant lorsque Bella était sollicitée par tous ces idiots, pour l'inviter au bal du lycée.

J'ai tenté de ne pas les suivre, mais tant que Bella ne le remarquait pas ou ne s'en plaignait pas, je la suivais. Contrairement au reste de ma famille, Rose était la seule qui disait à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait réellement, sur le fait que je voyais encore Bella.

Elle m'a dit alors que je préparais mon sac pour partir pour Hawaï. « Ce n'est pas sain. Pour aucun de vous... Tu voulais qu'elle ait une vie normale mais tu lui envoies de l'argent pour soutenir elle et sa famille. Tu l'espionnes. Elle te parle encore, pense à toi chaque jour... »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir cela. Même moi je ne le sais pas. ».

« Oh ne sois pas si obtus. Comment peut elle ne pas penser à toi alors que tu es toujours dans le coin ? ».

Je ravalais ma colère et laissais Rosalie dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas avoir à lui admettre qu'elle avait raison. Je voulais que Bella vive une vie normale, mais plus important, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse et confortable.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**100 Years To Live « Cent ans à vivre »**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**100 Years To Live, à Not Done Baking**_

_**Traduction par Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 04**

**Chanson utilisée : 100 years to live par Five For Fighting**

_15 ans tu as encore du temps_

xoxo

Je suis assise sur le lit, à regarder des vieilles photos.

_Edward et moi au bal de promo lors de notre dernière année de lycée. L'été d'après que nous avons passé sur une petite ile que les Cullen possèdent. Edward et sa famille étincelants au soleil près de moi, pleine de coups de soleil. Les photos de mon mariage avec Jake. Des photos d'école de Peter et d'Élisabeth._

Jake demande derrière moi. « Est ce que tu as eu de leurs nouvelles dernièrement ? ». Il est assis rigidement près de moi. Même s'il est plus jeune que moi, il vieillit bien plus vite, cela étant principalement dû à son coté loup. Selon Jake, être un loup garou est génial lorsque tu es jeune mai ça craint une fois passé le cap de la soixantaine.

Bien entendu, il n'admettra pas se sentir bien plus que son age mais il est la raison pour laquelle je nous ai forcé à nous installer dans une maison de retraite.

« Ouais. Élisabeth m'a envoyé un mail l'autre jour. Jobi et Jenna se débrouillent bien dans leur nouvelle école et Nate a eu un boulot génial en ville. ».

Élisabeth a emménagé à Lincoln dans le Nebraska avec ses jumeaux, Jobi et Jenna et son mari Nate. « Elle dit qu'elle se sent mal de n'avoir pu nous aider à déménager mais je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire...

… Et Peter a une nouvelle petite amie, je crois que c'est une Lena cette fois. Il semble assez sérieux sur cette relation pour une fois. ».

« D'accord, c'est bien. ». Il m'embrasse sur ma jour ridée. « Je vais faire une sieste Bells. Je t'aime. ».

« Je t'aime aussi Jake. ». Je pose photos les plus récentes dans leurs boites respectives et ressors celles où je suis avec Edward.

Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Je trouve difficile à croire qu'il soit encore en train de veiller sur moi, même maintenant. Mais je ne le mettrais pas en doute.

Penser à lui, même après tout ce temps est encore quelque chose de difficile à faire, mais il est une partie conséquente de ma vie qu'il est dur d'ignorer ces années. Durant de grandes périodes, je me suis demandée ce que serait ma vie s'il m'avait changé lorsque je lui avais demandé de le faire. Est ce que nous serions en train d'explorer des contrées lointaines ensemble, serions nous en train de chasser la nuit, ferions nous l'amour sous les étoiles dans une quelconque ile privée ?

_Quelle vie aurait été plus accomplie pour moi ?_

Avec Edward, je serais restée à 19 ou 20 ans pour le reste de mon existence mais je n'aurais jamais eu Élisabeth ou Peter. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de voir les étapes importantes de leurs vies. Je n'aurais jamais eu le travail que j'ai obtenu.

Avec Jake, j'ai eu la possibilité de vivre une 'vie normale', celle que Edward voulait. Bien sûr, il y a eu quelques différences. J'étais consciente de l'existence des vampires et des loups garous dans ce monde et il y avait ces mystérieuses donations pécuniaires faites à mon compte en banque de temps en temps.

Je ne peux simplement pas décider laquelle aurait été la meilleure route à prendre. Et peut être que la route que j'ai choisie était la seule. Peut être que Edward n'avait jamais planifier de me changer.

Peut être que c'était, d'une certaine manière, ce qu'il voulait réellement.

Je regarde notre photo du bal de fin d'année. Edward, la définition de la magnificence et moi, même relativement bien arrangée par les mains de Rose et d'Alice, je ne peux tenir la mesure près d'Edward.

Alors que les photos d'Edward et moi défilent, je commence à remarquer que je paraissais plus âgée. Mon visage perdait ses rondeurs, ma graduelle acceptation des produits capillaires autre que le shampoing ou le conditionneur. Mais Edward restait le même. Un jeune homme de dix sept ans, à tomber raide et aux traits juvéniles. Dans les dernières photos, la différence était encore plus marquée.

Même si Edward m'aurait changer à la fin, je n'aurais pas été pleinement heureuse d'être visiblement plus vieille que lui.

Xoxo

_22 ans. Je la ressens aussi_

xoxo

Je suis en train de lire le dernier Best Seller New-yorkais, lorsque des images saisissantes d'Alice et de Jasper défilent dans ma tête. « Peuh Alice ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? ». Cela me prends un moment pour réaliser qu'elle cache quelque chose. « Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? ».

Elle se détourne de moi, son petit visage emplit d'inquiétude et de chagrin. « Je ne peux te le dire Edward. ». Elle se lève pour partir mais je la retiens par le bras. Elle commence à écarter sa main lorsqu'elle s'arrête et me regarde droit dans les yeux. « Elle va mourir OK ? Ne tentes pas d'aller la voir, c'est pour le mieux. ».

« Alice, tu sais que je ne peux ignorer ça. ». Mon corps entier devient froid. Plus froid qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Et pourtant, pour une quelconque raison, je transpire.

Je cours hors de la maison et suis sous la fenêtre de Bella en quelques minutes. Elle est allongée sur son lit, seule, des photos éparpillées devant elle. Une par une, elle les prend, sourit doucement, se rappelant quelque chose du passé. Quelque chose dans lequel je ne suis pas impliqué.

Puis, je remarque notre photo du bal de promo. Celle que je conserve encadrée sur mon mur... rangée en sureté dans mon portefeuille... affichée dans la console de ma voiture. Belle était rayonnante dans cette photo. Je l'enlaçais par derrière et ses petites mains tenaient les miennes. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés et je me rappelle qu'Alice avait cherché partout un shampoing sans odeur pour que je puisse ne sentir que Bella.

Son odeur m'enivrait. Je me rappelle que je pensais avec ironie que le lycée tentait difficilement de faire une soirée de promo sobre et pourtant en étant près de Bella, je me sentais ivre.

Elle demande à haute voix. « Tu es là, n'est ce pas Edward ? ». Mes mains vont sur la fenêtre. Elle ajoute rapidement. « Je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter de te voir, ayant toujours dix sept ans avec moi qui suis là... mourante...

… Je veux juste que tu saches. Je t'aime encore. Je t'aimerais toujours, qu'il y ai un paradis ou non. Et j'espère que lorsque je serais partie, tu seras capable de trouver une certaine paix ou du bonheur en sachant que j'ai mené une vie assez normale. Je veux dire que Jake et moi n'étions pas la famille idéale mais je suis allée à la fac, j'ai eu un travail... et j'ai eu des enfants. Et aussi, même si je ne penses pas que si tu m'avais changé j'aurais eu à regretter tout cela, je te remercie tout de même pour toutes ces raisons...

J'espère aussi que tu seras capable de trouver quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Comme tu voulais que je le sois. ».

Elle ferme ses yeux et sourit. « S'il te plait, va maintenant Edward. Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu sois là lorsque ça va arriver. ». Elle rit, ses frêles épaules tremblant. « Est ce que ça peut être encore plus morbide ? ».

Je souris, retenant les gros sanglots qui, je le sais, sont sur le point d'arriver. Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre et me dirige vers les bois à proximité bien pratique. Je reste assez près pour écouter les pulsations délicates de son cœur qui ralentissent puis s'arrêtent. Taciturne, je ressens une douleur traverser ma propre poitrine. Je tombe maladroitement au sol, serrant l'emplacement où mon cœur mort et froid est censé se trouver.

Xoxo

_33 ans tu es en chemin_

xoxo

Je cours dans son bureau, ignorant sa demande que l'on frappe toujours avant d'entrer. « Jaz ! ». Je tombe dans ses bras et commence à sangloter. « Je ne devais le dire à personne. J'aurais dû. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir. Je suis si désolée. ».

Il pose ses bras autour de moi. Je sens une vague d'émotions émanant de lui. Confusion, chagrin et peur.

« Alice, chérie. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ». Il se redresse, me tenant toujours dans ses bras et nous dirige vers le canapé.

Je commence, me disant que le meilleur moyen de lui dire est de tout sortir. « Bella est morte. ».

« Alice, je suis si désolé. Mais nous savions tous que cela allait finir par arriver. Et elle a vécue une belle vie. ».

Je lui tape l'épaule. Je suis pathétiquement en colère après lui pour ne pas comprendre où je veux en venir. Chose à laquelle je ne suis pas parvenue moi même. « Je sais ça Jasper ! Et j'étais préparée à l'idée de sa mort. Mais j'ai dû le dire à Edward. Il était dans la même pièce que moi lorsque j'ai eu la vision et il a décelé que je la bloquais. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui avouer. Et il est parti. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais... il est mort Jasper. Il est mort et je ne sais pas comment. ». Je cache ma tête dans son épaule, entrechoquant sur les mots et le venin qui m'emplissent la bouche.

Les bras de Jasper s'affaissent. « Alice, je ne doute pas de tes visions, mais, es tu sûre ? ».

« Oui, je l'ai vu. Allongé là sur le sol, près de sa fenêtre. Il est mort. ».

Jasper me fait assoir et essuie mon visage par réflexe. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il soit dans un état étrange comme suite à un choc ? ».

« Quand est la dernière fois que tu as entendu parler d'un vampire qui s'est évanoui suite à un choc ? ».

« Quand est la dernière fois que tu as entendu parler d'un vampire qui serait mourant ? ».

« Mais, j'ai vu plus Jaz. Il n'est plus parmi nous dorénavant. Et avec ce qui arrive à Bella et Edward, comment je suis supposée le dire à tout le monde ? Je ne veux pas le faire, ils vont être si tristes. Je ne veux pas être le porteur de cette nouvelle. ».

Jasper embrasse mon front puis ma joue. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je le leur dirais pour toi. Dis moi où est son corps. Nous devons le récupérer avant que quiconque le trouve. ».

Je lui donne les informations et me recroqueville sur la chaise, réalisant quel terrible effort Jasper a pris en charge pour moi. Je me rends compte soudainement pourquoi est ce que Edward est mort en même temps que Bella. Car je sais que si Jasper était tué, je mourrais aussi. Vivre sans Jaz ne semble pas seulement inconcevable, c'est impossible.

_Chaque jour est un nouveau jour..._

_15 ans, tu as encore le temps_

_Du temps à acheter et du temps pour choisir_

_Hé 15 ans, il n'y a pas de vœu mieux que ça_

_Lorsque tu n'as que 100 ans à vivre._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
